penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Karuk
Description The Bartender is Karuk a tall half-orc with light green skin and a pronounced scar down his right eye. A quite intimidating man from the looks of him with nearly always a scowl as people enter before they quickly notice him laugh and show the more pronounced part of his personality. Born in the foothills of the mountains and raised outside the walls of Penrtih post the collapse he quickly started to fix up this old tavern and now his loyalty to the city has paid off. He is knowledge about the area but a bit untrusting of new comers Family Karuk was raised by his father after his seafaring mother gave birth and left him. His father Arnark was a soldier for The Kingdom of Estaria. Early in his life Karuk showed a proficiency for subterfuge and stealth and was quickly taken from his father and began training. His mother would have one other child on the continent of Laikka where she would raise his half-sister Elissaria Naemaer in Titan's Crossing. The Brotherhood of Mist A young boy even by Half-Orc standards Karuk began his training under the guidance of then Spymaster Melleah Cressy a human female. His Half-Orc nature really being what kept him alive through most of the beatings and fights within the ranks. He would go on to become a full member of The Brotherhood of Mist and lead a vast number of successful missions for King Barroth Cassel. The Culling About four or five years prior to the Culling King Barroth Cassel, appointed Karuk as the Spymaster in Estaria. The Nobles of Clearhill were up in arms of a non-human being in the nations top spot. The death of King Barroth Cassel took place while Karuk was on a mission to a small island to the north. Upon his return the newly ascended King Jaddon Cassel had placed the orders and directed Karuk to head south and raid the varying close settlements for half-elves. Karuk departed with a number of his closest Brotherhood members, into the Eastern Vatark Mountains. Once there he held a meeting of the gathered troops explaining to them how this was not what they should be doing. A few very loyal to Karuk agreed with him but one Carn Bigglestone had different orders and they ambushed Karuk. As Karuk stood over a beaten Carn, he spared his life as enough blood had been shed that day and he went into Athein's lands. Athein Karuk would only be on Athein soil for about a week before he was surrounded and captured by Queen's knights, brought to Penrith. He spent nearly two years in jail before Queen Liliyana Tarlarys would sign his freedom after a conversation the two had in private. Karuk would then spend the next 18 years working as a farm hand and spending each night in The Fearless Wolf, working and listening to the rumors of the land. Present during The Collapse, Karuk would help a number of people escape the city that night. His old training allowed him to help people escape night after night during The Uprising. These heroics gained Karuk the deed to The Fearless Wolf and considered a loyal member of The Kingdom of Athein. The Disappearance A Penrith Soldier arrived at The Fearless Wolf, with the bags of both Merth Fernash and Viresse Julianne Adrianna Lunamaria Corinth (Mansa of Treodinari). Upon searching the bags of Viresse, Ethan Maredian found a letter addressed to Karuk who quickly gathered his things and left the Wolf. His current whereabouts are unknown. Category:Penrith Category:NPC Category:Ezora